The Punishment
by Angel Sakito
Summary: By my own creation, comes a small story about a girl who enjoys this one man...but ends up falling for another...What will happen? SxT


The Punishment  
  
Sakura looked at the floor of the Midnight Blue Club, just thinking to herself about things that have happened to her recently. Her thoughts were drifting off to the man that she had adored greatly now. This man was Chi Tamachan. He seemed like a caring kind man who had good morals. As she kept thinking of him a smile came to her lips and was quickly back to the real world becuase someone had tapped her on the shoulder. It was her good friend Taren, he was reminding her that it was time for her training and learning about fighting.  
  
Taren looked at her in a caring matter and nodded towards the door, noting her to follow him outside to the feild next to the lake. The club and lake was surrounded by a lush and thick green forest. Waiting outside in the middle of the field for Sakura to come out, shaking his head some at the time she was wasting, still probably swooning over Chi. Letting out a sigh Taren sat down in the feild and waited patiently for Sakura.  
  
"Oh...he's waiting..." Sakura said to herself as she picked up her broadsword, and proceeded to walk out of the club and to the field. Smiling as she watched Taren sit down and wait patiently. Stopping in her tracks when she reached about 3 yards away from him, letting the broadsword rest on her shoulder. "So...lets get started Taren-kun."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Taren had picked up Sakura, having one arm under her knees and one behind her upper back. Carrying her to the nearest place that was private and had some kind of medical kit to help her wounds. Sakura had passed out from exhaustion and accidently cut herself several times with her own sword. He had finally made it to the old church and set her down on one of the pews, looking for the medical kit that he had left there just for this kind of situation.  
  
"Damn...Sakura...I didn't mean for you to do this to yourself...." he whispered to himself and started to clean at her wounds, trying to sooth her becuase of how much it was stinging. Stroking her forhead some when he was finished and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, pulling her head into his lap and brushed some of her dark hair from her eyes.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Sakura moved around some and opened her blue eyes, looking around at where she was and noticed that she was somewhere different from last night. It looked like her room...but different... Noticing that she didn't seem to have clothes on and her eyes widened. Looking around the room in a panic to see where she was and where her clothes went, but let out a breath when she seen Taren come into the room in a towel. Then a thought came to her as of what happened durring the night and smiled with a small blush running across her cheeks. Feeling a small pain between her legs and realized really what they did.  
  
"Sleep well enough?" Taren smiled to her caringly and climbed onto the bed. Sitting infront of her and kissed her lovingly, letting her just relax and be happy for once. When he was with her or even around her he seemed to be the happiest person on earth. Chi was mean and rude, not deserving something so precious as Sakura.  
  
"Yeah....but...how did we get back here...?" Sakura said after they had parted the very heated kiss. Smiling softly to him and he could notice that her lips were a bit swollen from the kiss. Her hands were running along his sides and making small patterns.  
  
Taren smiled back to her and kissed her lips softly, quickly pulled away. "Well...after I had treated your wounds...which have already healed greatly...I brought you back here and well...I think you know what happened. Are you in any kind of pain?" He sounded a bit concered for her, knowing he went a bit hard on her last night and hoped that it didn't cause her too much pain.  
  
"Just some pain between my legs...I'll be fine though. How do you feel...? Good I bet..." Sakura smiled to him some and sounded a bit confused yet tired. Wrapping her arms around him, cuddling into his chest cutely.  
  
"Oh no...Chi is looking for me..." She jumped up quickly and looked around for her clothes, but it was too late. Chi had walked into the room and seen them naked and not to mention cuddling on the bed together.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~A half hour later~  
  
Sakura laid on the floor of the church with Chi standing over her body. She had a black eye and interal bleeding to where she was coughing up blood. Spitting it out occasionally glaring up at Chi. She tried to fight back but that wasn't working very well. Her eyes widened when she see Taren come out of the shadows and was holding a rather large dagger in his left hand, stepping between Chi and Sakura.  
  
Taren smirked and looked at Chi in the eye, glaring at him for a moment. Then in an instant, he had swung his arm up and shoved the dagger into the right side of Chi's neck. Slicing the wind pipe and the main artery. Chi had fallen to ther floor in a heap of mass, being well you know dead. He looked behind him on the floor and seen Sakura laying there passed out from the loss of blood. Leaning down and picked her up in his arms, rushing her back to the club so she could be treated rather quickly.  
  
"Sakura...I'm so sorry that he did this to you....To have him do that...let him do that...Im sorry..." Taren said softly as he laid her down on his bed, quickly gathering herbs and other medicines to treat her wounds. Crying some as he did this, just wanting her to get better and be happpy again like she was this morning. To see her smile was the best thing on earth for him to see at that moment. He got a serious look on his face and leaned down, whispering into her ear quietly not sure if she could hear him or not.  
  
"Will you marry me Hikari Sakura....?" He finally said her full name, not sure if she would enjoy that.  
  
Sakura moved her fingers and opened her eyes some, looking up at him and nodded. Then she just passed back out, being exhausted and not feeling well at all. Just wanting him to be there with her now and the pain would go away for some time. She just accepted to marry him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~Six months later~  
  
The happy couple, Taren and Sakura of course, had gotten married and it was almost a month after that when Sakura had some very interesting news for Taren.  
  
Sakura walked up to Taren slowly and was looking at the ground appearing that she was crying about something. Nothing could have made her cry now becuase everything was just perfect for her. But, Taren wrapped his arms around Sakura and asked her what was wrong. Soon she replied that she had some news to tell him. Taren of course would have thought that Sakura had to end the wedlock between them and have to go back to her home. But, to his surprise it wasn't what he had really thought about.  
  
"I'm pregnant Taren...It's your baby!" Sakura looked up at him being with happy tears now. Not sad ones at all. Wrapping her arms around his neck softly and held him to her tightly just in love with him alot and just couldn't explain it more than by having his child. 


End file.
